This invention relates to portable devices for releasably grasping a game ball, particularly a tennis ball.
Many games require a player to carry a plurality of game balls on his person in order to facilitate game play. For example, in the game of tennis or squash, each player typically carries three balls to promote play of the game. For many players it is at best awkward and at worse very difficult to carry three balls in one hand. If the player has a pocket, the two spare balls may be placed in this pocket; however, the rather large volume of each ball relative to the size of the typical pocket causes the garment to tighten about the player's body which restricts the player's freedom of movement. Insertion of the balls into the pocket of the garment also produces an unsightly bulge which is undesirable.
Several tennis ball holders have been designed for the purpose of carrying spare balls and which are adapted to be worn by the user. Such holders typically comprise a modified belt having pockets large enough to removably receive a ball or a tubular section in which a plurality of balls may be stored. Such types of ball holders are cumbersome and have also been found to interfere with the player's freedom of movement.